callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Standoff
Standoff – mapa trybu wieloosobowego występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Online oraz w Call of Duty: Mobile. Opis Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Online Standoff to mała mapa, która umiejscowiona jest w Kirgistanie w środkowej Azji. Frakcjami walczącymi na niej są: Drużyna SEAL Sześć oraz Najemnicy. Ta pierwsza drużyna zaczyna każdy mecz w południowo-zachodnim rogu mapy, przy stojącym czołgu. Stamtąd mogą się pokierować na prawo, do środka mapy lub na północ. Tam, obok traktora jest przejście do kolejnego unieruchomionego czołgu. Obok można zauważyć pomnik, a dalej występuje murek. Za nim jest budynek, do którego gracze mogą wchodzić. Jest to jedna z trzech głównych siedzib camperów na tej mapie. Na wyższe piętro tej budowli można wejść po schodach lub wspinając się po belach siana po prawej stronie. Idąc dalej na wschód natknąć się można na kolejną budowlę. Jest ona mniejsza od poprzedniej, lecz patrząc przez jej okno gracz ma widok na całą pobliską ulicę. Na środku występuje największy budynek, w którym toczą się zazwyczaj największe walki. Posiada on parter oraz piętro. Na piętrze jest pokój z dużym oknem. Można z niego przejść na mały daszek i mieć tym samym widok na całą pobliską ulicę. Niżej można przejść na placyk ogrodzony murem. Można się za nim schować i ostrzeliwać przechodzących dalej graczy. Za tym newralgicznym domem można dostrzec stację benzynową. Stamtąd można przejść do miejsca, gdzie rozgrywkę zaczynali gracze z drużyny SEAL Sześć. Obok znaleźć można kolejny budynek z piętrem. Ze względu na rozmiary mapy i obecność wąskich przejść i licznych zakrętów większość graczy korzysta na niej z pistoletów maszynowych. Pomimo tego dość często można się tu także natknąć na snajperów. Zajmują oni zazwyczaj jedną z miejscówek na piętrach i ostrzeliwują zauważonych graczy. Tacy gracze będą też korzystać z wyposażenia mogącego osłonić ich tyły (np. Mina skacząca czy też Claymore). Korzysta się tu także z Semtexu. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Mapa powróciła do wydanej trzy lata później gry Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Mogli na niej zagrać gracze, którzy uzyskali dostęp do DLC Salvation. Jedyną zmianą były: odwrócona orientacja mapy, zmiana jej realiów oraz nazwa, którą zmieniono na Outlaw. Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Mapa nie występuje tu jako osobny twór, lecz jako część dużej mapy trybu Battle Royal "Ghost Town". Call of Duty: Mobile Mapa pod niezmienionym w porównaniu do Black Ops II wyglądem powróciła w Call of Duty: Mobile. Walczą na niej frakcje Guerrilla Squad oraz Special Forces. Można na niej zagrać we wszystkie dostępne w grze tryby z wyjątkiem Szkolenia bojowego oraz Frontline. Ciekawostki * W pewnym miejscu na mapie można znaleźć tablicę, na której nalepione są karteczki. Jedna z nich ma na sobie napisane "Zombies are coming" (pol. "Zombie nadchodzą"). * Początkowo zamiast Najemników miała tu walczyć frakcja KSO. Wskazują na to ich znaki na czołgach. * Niedaleko spawnu Drużyny SEAL Sześć da się usłyszeć dźwięki koni. * Na jednym z budynków występuje tarcza zegarowa. Jedna ze wskazówek zatrzymała się na dziewiątce, kolejna na trójce, a ostatnia na piątce. Nawiązuje to do Grupy 935. * Standoff oznacza po angielsku odstąpić. en:Standoff Kategoria:Mapy multiplayer w Call of Duty: Black Ops II